


Volverte A Ver

by SherryMoonZombie



Series: EL Mal Interior Vol 1 [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: IRA - Freeform, M/M, Perdida, Soledad, Tristeza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryMoonZombie/pseuds/SherryMoonZombie
Summary: Sera que ¿seria capaz él de tener tanta suerte?





	Volverte A Ver

**Author's Note:**

> No dejaba de pensar en las canciones de Juanes y bueno la inspiración a venido aunque sea un breve momento.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihE74nG8ioc>

Porque Entonces...

No importo cuanto camino recorrió y regreso, no lo volvió a ver nunca mas por ese sendero donde se encontraban en mutuo acuerdo, él no apareció en ninguna prueba a la que fue convocado, ni en las pruebas de sus colegas y contrapartes, simplemente desapareció de la faz de la muerte, todavía podía recordar... parecía ayer cuando le vio girarse con la promesa de verse de nuevo, todo parecía normal en él y bueno en ambos en si, se vieron en un juicio hicieron la rutina habitual de ser la victima y el cazador y después de eso aprovecharon su tiempo al máximo, en algunas ocasiones, después de hacer el amor sus ojos solían hablar entre si...

_Si este fuese mi ultimo respiro, entonces seria lo mas bello que he sentido._

Claro si eso era lo que quería decir, entonces lo había logrado, se había esfumado probablemente siendo feliz por si solo, porque ahora él estaba como había empezado.

Solo con sus pensamientos.

Con los juicios y la responsabilidad de continuar como si nada, pero ahora no parecía tener sentido hacerlo porque no había nada esperando por él, solo las paredes deshilachadas de su zona habitual, semi blancas y carcomidas como los recuerdos que poco a poco se iban grabando en su cabeza, en sus constantes oraciones, tonos y emociones, recuerda sus nombres pero no el como se sentían contra sus labios cuando las compartían.

No obstante sabia que solo alguien había sido capaz de quitarlo de sus brazos, aunque claro, aquí la duda era, ¿porque ahora de todas las veces?

Fue entonces cuando se enfoco mas de todas la veces en hacer lo que se le pedía sin pestañear, alguna forma necesitaba de sacar la frustración constante, la ausencia de necesitarlo de extrañarlo de desearlo con tantas ganas.

Pero también llegaba a él la ira del abandono.

Preguntas, sobraban una tras otra sin fin y mucho menos respuesta alguna, de porque ya no estaba a su lado al menos de vez en cuando, cuando se les permitía verse o cuando a escondidas de los curiosos se encontraban, en este sendero...  
Que ahora ya no significaba lo mismo.  
ya no significaba nada...  
Maldito seas Jake Park.  
Por hacerme tan infeliz...

Viendo el camino avanzar debido a sus pies derrepente comprendió, que esto...  
ya no tenia sentido, caminar por aquí, agachado recordando sus pisadas mas pequeñas en compañía esta vez realmente se había terminado.

Camino por donde había venido, de regreso hacia su casa al supuesto Haddonfield Ilinois.

**Author's Note:**

> La Muerte sea el final o no es mi único consuelo.


End file.
